


Three Days Emperor: Prologues

by Lidashen



Category: C-Pop, K-pop
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Multi, Other, Romance, Wuxia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidashen/pseuds/Lidashen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Jin country’s Lantern festival, the mysterious paid-for-battles General Hua Xue secured another victory at Liushan.</p><p>At the same time the secret society: Tian Di Hai Shan Jiang Hu (Heaven and Earth over Seas and Mountains, Rivers and Lakes) decided to hold their Tian Xia Di Yi (Best of the World) competition. Many great martial artists from within and outside the country were expected to be presented.  </p><p>The young lord, Liu Qian of Liu-Yang, and his subordinates were on their way to visit his uncle’s estate in Juwu met a young man named Shang Tian and was persuaded to join the competition. After the both of them passed the preliminary round, problems started to rise…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days Emperor: Prologues

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the many Korean and Chinese celebrities, however, to give them a more original feel that they would fit into the Wuxia/Ancient China world, I've decided to make up names, but still leaving some of their original real names intact. For the Korean celebrities, I'll be using the Chinese equivalent/translation of their name.
> 
> Got7 is probably the main body of the works, as each character has their own story in this universe. They will be compiled into a big series "Sixteen Kingdoms' Anecdotes"
> 
> Everything else is original works.

**Prologue I:**

 

Bashan has a beautifully calm temple that starts from the base of its mountain, that has a secret pathway that can go up to the top of the peak. It is very interesting that this temple is considered abandoned in the unofficial state of Liu-Yang. There are many otherworldly tales regarding this place, but none speaks of a monk that eat meat, drink wine and has abdicated emperors as guests. The monk have two disciples, one is an old man with long white beard and one is a young boy. The old man with long white beard, he keeps at the temple with him. Stating that he is just too old to go down the mountain and do anything important, so why not just stay there, and ‘ascends heaven with me’. The boy, he insists to go down the mountain and find something big to do. In his words, “I took you in because I don’t want to see a newborn ascend heaven in the cold weather. The world is big, you have the luck to grow up this big, then you should go and do something big and worthwhile. Go eat meat, drink wine, get marry, have kids, then when you’re old and misses us, come back.”

The young boy cries for his master when he is left outside the temple’s steps. He wants to plead for forgiveness, to be let back into the temple, but at the same time, he don’t want to disappoint his master. After a few hours of silently crying, he listens and take the steps down the mountain to do something big and worthwhile.

 

**Prologue II:**

 

Bashan Temple is not just abandoned, but people are banned from going anywhere near the mountain. And no one dared to break that rule in Liu-Yang. Of course there are a few troublemakers and curious attempts, but the results furthered the fear of the mountain and the Temple.

Lord Liu of Bei-Liu province in Liu -Yang have three sons: Liu Yong, Liu Wan, Liu Qian. The two eldest are high generals in the country of Jin. The third one on the other hand, Lord Liu wishes to be kept away from the hunting ground, and the weapons at home. Lord Liu believes that two sons as generals are enough. The youngest should study the classics texts and be a scholar of some sort, there was not much expectations for him. However, his room is specifically built one-step away from the manor’s library. Due to Lord Liu’s overprotectiveness, the youngest gongzi defied laws and reasonings. Secretly traveled all over Liu-Yang to the most dangerous and secretive areas. Bashan is the place that he loves the most when he goes out by himself. For hunting, it is the best place because nobody set foot in the area. To him, it is heaven on Earth.

 

**Prologue III:**

 

A black stallion gallops against the wind, carrying a warrior in his decorated armor. He wears the most majestic gold mask. They dashes across the raining bamboo forest; running away from hundreds of spears and flying arrows, ready to take down the most fearful warrior of Jin, whom is known as ‘God of Death’. Killing him would be the joy of many states in the Continent of Dongtu. Their wishes are to vanquish him and the country, but such event will not happen. Before starting this battle, Hua Xue ordered his men to create a trap surrounding the area of the bamboo forest to lure in the many soldiers of the enemy, and they fell right through.

Behind the many tall thin bamboos are soldiers with camouflage bamboo shields aligns as a wall. With pointed arrows ready at each gap, aiming at the men forwarding. The calm captain on another black stallion exhales, then the sound of the horn cries out. Hua Xue crosses the border, the arrows flies out from all directions, killing the troops in a matter of minutes.

 

**Prologue IV:**

 

In Jin country, pugilists of the martial arts world(Jianghu), from afar have come to their annual lantern festival, this time for the ‘Tianxia Diyi’(Number One in the World) competition for the title of ‘Emperor of the Commoners.’ It is a secret society competition, but known around the world. People lining up to get a ticket to the event range from the poorest of the poor to the richest of the rich and even the most powerful daringly send their best pugilists that they have raised into the event. With hopes that they would win them the title ‘Emperor of the Commoners’.

Jin is a powerful empire, with a powerful emperor: Emperor Yi of Jin. However, to be known as ‘Emperor of the Commoners’ is a title of its own status, you hold no such power of the country’s wealth, but hold power of the country’s population, and not just for one country. It is a competition created by the many powerful men of the world through an anonymous network. The set up allows anyone to join, however, there is a list of people that the secret community wishes to participate, and the list is put in rank of the most powerful in first.

 

> **The criteria that goes into the ranking of the list:**
> 
> 1.Wealthy, must have more than 10 million gold taels
> 
> 2.Deed of lands
> 
> 3.Kung fu skills great enough to defeat at least 5 lions.
> 
> 4.Level of influence
> 
> 5.Level of anonymosity
> 
> 6.More points if bachelor
> 
> 7.More points if good looking
> 
> 8.More points if under 25

 

This is one ranking that is known to not care for birth lineage, a beggar can get into the ranking, so long as he meet one of the criteria. A tiny reminder, however, this list of criteria is not very accurate and is the first draft of the real list of criterial.

****

 

**Prologue V:**

 

“NEWS!” Screams a middle-aged man, rushing through the gate of Zhutu, “GENERAL HUA WON ANOTHER BATTLE FOR JIN!”

There is a certain paid-for-battles General that goes by the name of Hua Xue ranking in the top five. Hua Xue is deemed very rich due to the many battles he won for Jin since the day he can mount a horse. Little is known about his age, what he looks like because he wears a gold mask when going to battle. The level of his influence is mediocre that of a non-court general.Martial art skills is a mystery because skills on the battlefields is different to skills of Jianghu, off the battlefields. He owns a few pieces of lands to train his soldiers. The highest point he got is “anonymity”. As for Bachelor points, it is a mystery as well as a point of discussion due to him visiting the famous brothel, Million Orchids Hall on his way back from each battle. With just a few of those details hidden, he is unable to be placed at the top.


End file.
